epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter White
Walter White battled Rick Grimes in Rick Grimes vs Walter White. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Walter Hartwell White, Sr. is the main protagonist in the popular AMC drama series Breaking Bad, in which he is played by the actor Bryan Cranston. The show, the character, and Cranston's portrayal of the character have all received high critical acclaim. The show ended its fifth and final season in 2013. Walter White is a chemist and once worked as a chemistry teacher at the J. P. Wynne High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. After being diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer, White began a life of manufacturing methamphetamine (or simply meth) to be able to both pay for his cancer treatments and provide for his family's financial future in the event of his death. Not knowing anything about the drug circuit himself, Walter forms a partnership with his former student, Jesse Pinkman, who assists him in the manufacturing and selling of the drug. Walter's scientific dedication and knowledge of chemicals help him to produce crystal meth of unmatched purity. The product, which came to be known as "Blue Sky" quickly dominates the market, resulting in Walter becoming a drug kingpin. While dealing drugs, he works under his alias "Heisenberg". As the series progresses, Walter gradually turns darker, more violent, and takes on a more villainous role. Lyrics 'Verse 1' I don't know what you think I've done, But if we were to battle, I've already won. Ask Gus, you don't wanna face off against me! I'll stuff you in a barrel and make a dude smoothie! Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody! Always getting saved by some samurai booty. I'm a kingpin, cooking crystal in the middle of the day, Having dinner by the pool with the DEA. Run you over with my Aztek, GTA, If you ever try to stop Heisenberg getting paid! Here's a hot dose; let me watch you choke on the truth! You look up to me like I'm a pizza on the roof! 'Cause you're a loser, a failure to your whole entire crew. I've seen Walter Jr. handle walkers better than you! 'Verse 2' Your monsters don't frighten me, and you can bite me! I'll be standing right here in my tighty Walter Whities! I'll bury you faster than your partner stole your whole life. No one saw Shane coming, except for your wife! Trivia *He is the fifth fictional villain/anti-hero to rap, after Darth Vader, HAL 9000, Boba Fett, and Ebenezer Scrooge. **He is the first one that originated from a TV show. *He is the most recently created of any fictional rapper in ERB. **His death is also the most recent of any fictional character, in 2014. *He is the third fictional character to originate from television, after Captain Kirk and Doctor Who. **He is the only one to originate from the 21st century, as both Kirk and The Doctors' shows are from the 20th century. **He is also the first one not to be from a classical science-fiction show. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:EpicLLOYD